Bound
by Yuu-Zai Baka
Summary: "...Kau seperti kakakku" / "Kalau begitu, kau adikku" / "eh?" / "kalau hanya kakak-adik, tak apa, kan?" / Kaiko X Akaito, pair baru di FVI ini. By Asakuro Yuuki in Yuu-Zai Baka account. mind to review? OwO slight Kaito X Kaiko X Akaito


**Bound**

**Summary: **

"...Kau seperti kakakku" / "Kalau begitu, kau adikku" / "eh?" / "kalau hanya kakak-adik, tak apa, kan?" /

**Disclaimmer:**

Vocaloid © Yamaha and Crypton corporation

Bound fic © Asakuro Yuuki

**Pairing:**

Kaiko X Akaito

(Pair baru? *tiup terompet*)

**Warning:**

1. Dont like? Paksain like! #dor# enggak enggak, yang bener: Dont like? Dont read!

2. Kaiko-Kaito-centric

* * *

><p>Kaiko duduk di kelas 1 SD saat itu. Saat siluet biru miliknya melangkah melalui gerbang sekolah dasarnya dan mendapati siluet senada yang lain. Iris biru lautnya menangkap bayangan sosok kakaknya, Kaito Shion, di dekat kios penjual es krim di depan sekolahnya.<p>

"...nii-chan?" Ia mengerjap, memastikan bahwa yang ia lihat bukanlah ilusi semata. Namun berapa kali pun ia mengedip, sosok yang mirip dengannya tetap tak hilang dari tempatnya—menyandarkan diri di pagar sekolah sambil menyantap es krim vanilla. Wajar ia heran, baru kali ini kakak semata wayangnya itu terlihat menunggunya di sekitar kompleks sekolah dasarnya.

"Ara? Imouto-chan!" Namun belum sempat Kaiko merangkak keluar dari zona lamunannya, suara cempreng kakaknya menyeretnya keluar. Rupanya saudara yang berselisih tiga tahun darinya telah menyadari keberadaannya.

Kaito menghampiri adiknya yang masih menatap ke arah dirinya. Sambil membawa satu _cone _es krim, dia tersenyum lebar dan berkata pada adiknya,

"Mulai hari ini, aku akan menunggumu di sini setiap hari!"

Hati Kaiko mengembang bagaikan bunga pukul empat. Mengembang hanya untuk sementara.

Kaiko duduk di kelas 2 SD waktu ia berdiri di depan pintu kamar orangtuanya. Iris _blue ice_-nya menatap nanar sosok orangtuanya di dalam. Ayah ibunya sibuk sendiri-sendiri.

Sang ayah membenahi ruangan, memasukkan barang-barang ke dalam sebuah koper besar di samping tempat tidur. Sang ayah bahkan tidak menyadari keberadaan Kaiko di dekat sana. Sibuk dengan kegiatannya yang baginya lebih penting dari apapun.

Sang ibu juga sama, ia mengemasi barang-barang dengan sigap, seolah hal itu adalah hal yang sangat menyenangkan. Sang ibu juga tidak menyadari keberadaan sang putri semata wayangnya di dekat sana.

Orangtuanya... akan pergi.

Hanya satu kata itu yang ia tahu. Ayah Ibunya akan pergi ke tempat bernama Perancis. Namun selebihnya, ia tak tahu. Ia sudah berusaha menanyakan pada kedua orangtuanya, namun hanya bentakanlah yang didapatnya karena ia dianggap mengganggu pekerjaan. Sebegitu tidak pentingnyakah dirinya?

Berbagai pertanyaan berkecamuk di dada gadis kecil itu. Kenapa orangtuanya tidak mengajaknya? Kakaknya? Kapan mereka akan kembali? Apa mereka akan mengirim surat? Apa mereka akan kembali? Ia tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana bila orangtuanya tak kembali.

Pikiran gadis kecil itu berkecamuk. Rumit, berkelebat dalam bayang-bayang di benaknya. Membuat kelenjar air matanya dirangsang untuk meneteskan cairan bening dari sudut matanya.

Ia menangis.

"Imouto-chaaaaaan, kau mau es krim rasa vanilla atau tidaaaak?" namun, teriakan cempreng dari lantai bawah membuatnya sadar dari hanyutan perasaannya.

Suara kakaknya yang ceria dan tidak peka.

Namun meski begitu, Kaiko sadar. Ia tidak akan sendirian. Meski ibunya tidak ada di sampingnya, meski ayahnya tidak ada di sisinya, Kaito—kakaknya—akan selalu menemaninya.

Kaiko menoleh ke arah tangga, kemudian berlari tanpa suara ke lantai bawah. Ia tak menghapus air matanya, karena terlalu lugu untuk itu. Didapatinya sang kakak sedang membawa sekotak besar es krim rasa vanilla di depan kulkas.

"Imouto-chan, kau menangis?" tanya Kaito ketika melihat iris _blue sky_ milik Kaiko terlihat sembab. Kaito memang tidak peka, bodoh, atau kata-kata lain yang bisa menjelaskan sifatnya. Namun jika mengenai adiknya, percayalah, ia mengetahui apapun dari daiknya lebih dari siapapun.

"Kaa-san dan Tou-san, ya..." gumamnya, meletakkan sekotak es krim di meja makan yang terdapat di dekatnya. Ia kemudian mendekati Kaiko, menariknya dalam suatu pelukan hangat sambil membelai rambut adiknya lembut.

"Kaa-san dan Tou-san pasti akan pulang, suatu hari nanti," ujarnya. Adiknya menangis dalam pelukannya. Getir, Kaito menambahkan kalimatnya, "mereka akan pulang, penuh senyum. Dan kemudian akan membawa kita ke Perancis. Kau percaya pada mereka, kan?"

Kaiko melepaskan diri dari pelukan Kaito. Ditatapnya kedua mata Kaito yang bersinar lembut padanya, kemudian mengangguk pelan dan tenggelam dalam pelukan sang kakak. Lagi.

Duapuluh enam bulan kemudian, Kaiko mendapat telepon dari sang ibu. Telepon yang mengatakan bahwa ibunya akan pulang. Hati Kaiko menari dalam dadanya, dan ia bisa merasakan kalau dadanya berdesir.

"Moshi-moshi, keluarga Shion di sini," Kaiko mengangkat telepon bergagang kuningan tersebut. menunggu jawaban dari sang penelepon.

"Ah, Kaiko, ini Okaa-san," sang ibu menjawab dengan nada suara datar. Namun meski begitu, Kaiko nyaris terlonjak mendengarnya. Ibunya menelepon. Setelah sekitar dua tahun tidak pernah menelepon—bahkan mengirim surat pun tidak—ibunya menelepon!

Kaiko tergagap, "A-Ah, Kaa-san..."

"Kami akan pulang." Sang ibu memotong ucapan Kaiko yang tak terselesaikan. Datar, dingin, menusuk, itulah kesan orang-orang bila mendengar suara wanita penelepon itu. Namun bagi Kaiko, yang setelah sekian lama tak pernah memeluk sosok ibunya, tak pernah merasakan belaian selamat tidur dari ibunya, menganggapnya biasa saja.

"Kaa-san..., apa Kaa-san akan membawaku dan Niichan ke Perancis? Kaa-san sehat-sehat saja, kan? Bagaimana dengan Ay—"

"Diam, Kaiko! Kau membuat Kaa-san pusing! Asal kamu tahu saja, perusahaan kami bangkrut, bodoh!"

Kalimat ibunya membuat dada Kaiko remuk seketika. Hancur dan berserakan, tak bisa disatukan kembali. Seluruh harapan yang dipendamnya bersama sang kakak musnah tak berbekas. Kalimat itulah yang membuat lututnya melemas, hampir tak sanggup menopangnya berdiri.

Dan ketika ibunya menutup sambungan telepon, Kaiko terduduk. Tangisnya meledak.

Seminggu kemudian, Kaiko harus menguras air matanya kembali. Kali ini ia bersama kakaknya, yang juga bermata sembab di sebelahnya. Kaiko menutupi sebagian wajahnya dengan sapu tangan biru tua yang ia miliki. Kaito, begitu sayangnya ia pada adiknya, merangkulnya.

Hangat.

Iris dark blue milik Kaito memandang tajam orang-orang di sekitarnya. Orang-orang munafik bertopeng yang sangat ia benci. Orang-orang yang datang ke upacara pemakaman ayahnya hanya untuk meludah dan berpura-pura sedih.

Bagaimana mereka bisa sedih kalau saingan terbesar mereka lenyap?

Ayahnya meninggal di perjalanan pulang. Setelah perusahaannya bangkrut, ia dan istrinya segera pulang. Namun siapa sangka kalau kecelakaan pesawat menghadang. Tubuh sang ayah ditemukan terbakar dan nyaris tak dapat dikenali. Sedang sang ibu selamat, dengan tangan kiri yang patah beserta luka bakar lainnya.

Perusahaan Shion adalah perusahaan besar yang bekerja di bidang tekstil. Dengan bakat sang Nyonya Shion dalam merancang pakaian, perusahaan mereka berkembang pesat dan diakui oleh semua orang. Mereknya sangat terkenal dan berharga mahal, hingga hanya bisa dikenakan oleh orang yang berada di kalangan menengah ke atas.

Namun, karena semua orang munafik ini, semuanya hancur. Mereka memfitnah produk-produk dari perusahaan Shion, membuat perusahaan ini condong dan perlahan-lahan ambruk merata dengan tanah.

Kaito mempererat rangkulannya terhadap sang adik yang kini menangis di pundaknya. Mimpi-mimpi mereka untuk berkumpul lagi sebagai keluarga utuh telah hilang. Semuanya telah terjadi dan tak bisa diubah lagi.

Tuhan telah menulis garis takdir bagi mereka.

* * *

><p>Kaiko duduk di kelas 5 SD saat penyakit jiwa ibunya semakin parah. Sejak ayahnya meninggal, ibunya terguncang jiwanya. Mula-mula hanya berkeliling dalam rumah dengan keadaan linglung. Namun lama kelamaan, ibunya mulai meracau, tertawa sendiri, menangis sendiri. Kaiko dan Kaito tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk ibu mereka.<p>

Pernah sang ibu mencengkeram bahu Kaiko, menatapnya dengan pandangan tak bermakna yang tajam dan menusuk. Lalu menghujat Kaiko dengan kata-kata kasar yang dihubung-hubungkan dengan kematian sang ayah.

Kaiko tertekan.

Setiap malam, Kaito selalu menemukan Kaiko meringkuk di sofa ruang tamu sendirian, menangis. Kaito memang mengambil part-time job untuk menghidupi keluarganya dengan penghasilan di bawah rata-rata, membuat ia tidak bisa mengawasi sang ibu dan sang adik di rumah.

Dan setiap Kaiko menangis pedih, hanya Kaito yang ada di sampingnya. Tak mengatakan apapun, namun merangkul, memeluk, dan membelai kepalanya. Berusaha membuatnya tenang dalam keadaan yang nyaris tak memungkinkan.

Kaito adalah satu-satunya orang yang Kaiko miliki di dunia ini.

Sembilanpuluh tujuh hari kemudian, ibu mereka meninggal. Bunuh diri dengan cara menyayat pergelangan tangan dengan pisau dapur. Kaiko menemukan sang ibu tergeletak di dapur dengan keadaan mengenaskan langsung menjerit sekeras yang ia bisa.

Suaranya keluar disertai air mata deras yang mengalir turun di pipinya.

Kaito datang beberapa jam kemudian, setelah ditelepon oleh para tetangga karena Kaiko terlalu syok bahkan untuk berdiri. Kaiko hanya bisa terduduk di lantai ruang keluarga sambil menangis, namun tidak sesenggukan. Nafasnya memburu, iris matanya membuka lebar dan air matanya mengalir deras turun.

Kaito merasa miris melihat keadaan adiknya seperti itu. Ia menenangkan adiknya dan menariknya dalam pelukan, mengelus punggungnya. Ia tahu takkan ada gunanya melontarkan kata-kata hiburan dan berkata 'semua akan baik-baik saja' pada adiknya kalau kenyataan akan masa depan masih buram di depan mata mereka.

Kaiko melemas, nafasnya mulai teratur, dan kemudian ia jatuh tak sadarkan diri pelukan kakaknya.

Kaiko duduk di kelas 1 SMP ketika ia mulai bisa melupakan masa lalunya yang pahit. Ia tinggal bersama kakaknya, Kaito, di Hiroshima. Pindah dari Tokyo ke Hiroshima memang menguras tabungan sang kakak. Namun demi adiknya yang masih teguncang, ia rela melakukan apa saja.

Kaito, di masa SMA-nya, bekerja part-time sebagai _cleaning service_ di sebuah gedung perusahaan yang lumayan terkenal. Kerjanya sangat cekatan hingga ia selalu dipuji oleh sang direktur.

Semua itu demi adiknya.

Namun di sekolah, Kaito sering bertengkar dengan teman-temannya. Apa boleh buat, Kaito memang introvert, dan di saat teman sekolahnya mengetahui masa lalunya, mereka menginanya. Mereka menghina sang ayah, sang ibu, bahkan sang adik.

Kaito tentu tak bisa diam saja.

Ia menghajar habis-habisan orang-orang yeng menghina keluarganya. Tak peduli hukuman apa yang ia terima dari sang guru. Skors, membersihkan kolam renang, bahkan mencabuti rumput liar di kebun sekolah sudah biasa untuknya.

Kaiko sendiri menjadi anak yang supel di sekolahnya. Lugu, namun mempunyai beberapa sahabat untuk berbagi. Terkadang ia mengajak teman-temannya ke rumahnya. Kaito tidak melarang adiknya melakukan apapun, asal tidak berbahaya.

Asal adiknya bahagia, Kaito akan melakukan apapun.

Itulah prinsipnya.

Ia sudah banyak melihat adiknya menderita sejak kecil. Ia ditinggal orangtuanya ke Paris saat ia kelas empat SD. Tapi adiknya? Apa yang dipikirkan seorang bocah umur enam tahun ketika melihat orangtuanya mengemasi barang-barang dan pergi menggunakan taksi begitu saja?

Kaiko naik ke kelas dua SMP ketika kakaknya _dropped out_ dari sekolah, tentu saja dengan beberapa anak yang paling sering menantang Kaito bertengkar. Kaito terlalu bermasalah bagi guru-gurunya. Namun, bagi Kaiko, semua bukan salah Kaito. Kaito membela keluarganya dari lidah pahit nan tajam milik bajingan-bajingan remaja di sekolahnya.

Dan bagi Kaiko, Kaito selalu benar.

Ikatan di antara mereka memang benar-benar kuat.

Kaito sendiri mengambil sisi positif dari dikeluarkannya dia dari sekolah. Ia bisa bekerja lebih leluasa dan punya lebih banyak waktu untuk adiknya. Ia bisa makan malam bersama adiknya. Dan berkat luangnya waktu itu, Kaito menambah sedikit jam kerjanya dan menambah tabungannya, lalu membeli motor secara kredit.

Dan sampai kapan pun, Kaiko tetap bangga pada kakaknya, malaikat dalam kehidupannya.

Kaito bekerja di pagi hari hingga tengah hari, lalu pulang ke rumah menyambut Kaiko dan makan siang bersama. Kemudian sekitar pukul dua siang, ia berangkat kembali dan pulang sebelum makan malam. Setiap malam minggu, di mana Kaiko akan libur esok harinya, Kaito mengajaknya ke supermarket dan membeli berbagai cemilan untuk dimakan sambil menonton TV bersama.

Bahkan, karena Kaiko tidak memiliki ponsel, Kaito meminjamkan ponselnya untuk dibawa Kaiko ke sekolah pada hari-hari tertentu.

Ikatan di antara mereka memang benar-benar kuat.

Nilai-nilai Kaiko sangat cemerlang, membuat sang kakak bangga akan dirinya. Kaiko sendiri selalu berjuang, berjuang demi sang kakak yang telah berkorban amat banyak demi dirinya.

Bahkan meski Kaito tidak mengharapkan sebuah balasan.

Kaiko berada di pertengahan semester satu di kelas tiga SMP ketika kakaknya mengatakan bahwa dia akan lembur.

Kaiko yang sudah belajar memasak pun memasak sup asparagus dan membeli sekotak es krim rasa _blueberry_ kesukaan kakaknya untuk makan malam. Ia menunggu kakaknya di ruang tamu.

Kaiko menunggu dan menunggu, namun hingga lewat jam makan malam, kakaknya belum juga pulang. Ia kemudian cemas. Hari ini ia membawa ponsel kakaknya, jadi ia tak bisa menghubungi Kaito.

Kaiko merasa amat sangat cemas.

Kaiko tidak berselera makan bila kakaknya tidak ada. Ia merebahkan diri di atas sofa busa berwarna merah di ruang tamunya, dan perlahan-lahan, terlelap ke alam mimpi. Meninggalkan semangkuk besar sup asparagus mendingin di meja makan.

Dini harinya, pintu rumahnya diketuk dengan keras. Kaiko yang baru saja bangun tersentak hingga sadar sepenuhnya. Menyadari kakaknya belum pulang, Kaiko terlonjak. Kakaknya pasti pulang, menunggu di depan pintu. Ia berlari terburu-buru menuju pintu rumahnya, kemudian membukanya dengan senyum lebar seperti biasa.

Namun semua luntur ketika yang ada di balik pintu bukanlah sang kakak, melainkan polisi.

"benarkah ini kediaman kakak-beradik Shion?" sang polisi bertanya pada Kaiko. Sejenak, mata Kaiko memanas karena terbakar akan firasat buruk yang menghantui.

Perlahan, Kaiko mengangguk lemah.

"Shion Kaito, umur delapan belas tahun, rambut biru, tinggi seratus delapan puluh senti, memakai jaket putih dengan syal biru, ditemukan tewas dengan beberapa luka tusukan di sekitar kompleks SMU HiroGakuen."

Dan Kaiko bisa melihat jutaan kunang-kunang terbang mengelilingi dirinya.

* * *

><p>Kaiko tidak melanjutkan sekolah ke jenjang SMA. Ia bekerja sebagai penjaga kasir di supermarket dekat rumahnya. Hidup dalam kesendirian yang menghimpit tubuh kecilnya.<p>

Ya, hari itu, sehari setelah kakaknya mengatakan bahwa dirinya akan lembur, kakaknya ditemukan tewas di jalan. Motornya masih ada, namun mayatnya ditemukan di dekat selokan pinggir jalan.

Si pelaku adalah Meito Sakine, teman sekolah Kaito yang juga di DO bersama Kaito dengan alibi terlalu bermasalah bagi sang guru. Rupanya Meito masih memiliki dendam pada Kaito yang dianggap merusak masa depannya. Meito tahu bahwa Kaito bekerja di gedung perusahaan dekat SMA-nya, Meito mencegatnya di sana dan menghajarnya. Tentu saja Shion Kaito melawan, namun Meito membawa pisau dapur sebagai senjata.

Kaito tewas setelah dadanya dilubangi oleh mata pisau tersebut.

Sejak itu, Kaiko menjadi muram. Ia lebih sering berada di rumahnya bila tidak bekerja, memandang ke arah jendela sambil bersenandung kecil. Menyenandungkan nada-nada mellow sambil sesekali menitikkan air mata.

Terkadang, ia hanya memainkan gitar peninggalan sang kakak di kamarnya, sambil bernyanyi lagu 'Aisu' kesukaan kakaknya sambil menangis, meneteskan bulir-bulir bening dari iris _blue ocean_-nya.

Setelah hampir satu tahun ia hidup seperti itu, ada kejadian yang mengguncang hatinya.

Waktu itu hujan. Hujan sangat deras diluar. Kaca jendela rumah sang tunggal Shion dipenuhi tetesan air yang berlomba-lomba untuk turun ke dasar kaca.

Irama hujan sangatlah datar, monoton, dan keras. Suara tetes-tetes hujan yang deras beradu ke permukaan tanah beserta guntur yang saling beradu. Sang gadis bermarga Shion lagi-lagi memandangi kaca jendela rumahnya.

Ia menyenandungkan lagu kecil dari hatinya.

_I want to meet you, but i can't_

_If I'm going to be alone in this world,_

_Take me away from here, please_

_I want to laugh and sing beside you again_

Seketika itu ia menangkap sekelebat siluet merah di retinanya. Seseorang dengan gaya rambut seperti sang kakak, hanya saja berwarna merah. Jaketnya berwarna putih seperti milik kakaknya. Dan di lehernya, melingkarlah syal berwarna merah.

Orang itu benar-benar seperti kakaknya, apakah dia memang reinkarnasi dari kakaknya?

Kaiko tidak tahu apa yang ada dalam otaknya saat itu, karena setelah melihat siluet tadi—yang sedang berteduh di halaman rumahnya—ia langsung berlari menuju teras rumahnya. Tempat di mana pria itu berada.

Kaiko tercengang melihat pria itu dari dekat, bahkan meski pria itu memunggungi dirinya. Postur tubuh orang itu benar-benar seperti kakaknya.

Sepertinya orang itu menyadari bahwa sang pemilik rumah mendatanginya. Maka, pemilik siluet merah itupun berbalik. Begitu menangkap bayangan gadis berabut biru di depannya, orang itu mengangguk sopan.

"Boleh saya berteduh di sini, hm..., Shion-san?" orang itu berkata sambil tersenyum sopan. Kaiko hanya melongo melihatnya. Meski wajahnya berbeda dengan kakaknya, namun suaranya benar-benar mirip dengan kakaknya.

"Eh... silahkan masuk. Akan kubuatkan teh." Entah apa yang merasuki diri Kaiko, kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibirnya, kemudian ia melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah, mendahului sang pria bersyal merah tersebut.

Suara sendok yang beradu dengan cangkir terdengar samar di rumah itu. Dan ketika suara itu berhenti, Kaiko muncul dari dapur dan membawa secangkir teh panas untuk sang pria berambut merah itu.

"Terimakasih, Shion-san." Katanya sopan. Ia kemudian meneguk sedikit teh panas itu, tanpa merasa kepanasan. Kaiko duduk di kursi yang terletak di seberang orang itu ketika menyadari sesuatu,

"dari mana kau tahu namaku?" tanyanya datar. Kaiko nyaris kehilangan nada bicaranya yang ceria sejak meninggalnya sang kakak. Jadi, ia kini hanya bisa berbicara dengan nada datar.

"Tadi, di pagar rumahmu ada tulisannya, Shion—"

"Shion Kaiko," potong Kaiko cepat, kemudian memandangi orang di depannya dengan sangat seksama.

"Oh," orang itu menanggapi, "Aku Akaito Harune," katanya ramah. Kaiko mengangguk pelan, tetap memandangi sosok yang ada di depannya.

"Hm, kenapa? Ada yang salah denganku?" tanya Akaito, terlihat salah tingkah karena dipandang oleh seorang gadis seperti itu.

"Kau mirip kakakku." Kaiko menjawab singkat. Matanya memandang lurus si rambut merah dengan datar.

"Eh?"

"Kakakku juga mirip denganmu. Memakai jaket putih, memakai syal—hanya saja berwarna biru. Dan berambut biru. Bahkan kakakku juga bertampang bodoh sepertimu. Kau seperti kakakku dalam versi merah saja." Ujarnya panjang lebar namun tetap datar.

Akaito mengernyit mendengar bahwa gadis di depannya mengatakan bahwa ia berwajah bodoh.

"Tapi ia sudah meninggal." Kaiko melanjutkan kalimatnya, kemudian menatap keluar jendela. Akaito dapat melihat sinar-sinar keputus asaan dan kesedihan memenuhi iris mata gadis itu. Ia menghela nafas dan meletakkan cangkirnya.

"Kalau begitu," ia memberi jeda pada kalimatnya, membuat Kaiko menatap kembali ke arahnya, "kau adikku."

Dan kini, giliran Kaiko yang tercengang.

"Eh?"

"Kalau hanya kakak adik, tidak apa-apa, kan? Kaiko-san?"

Kaiko mengangguk, kemudian memandang keluar jendela. Ia bisa merasakan hawa kehangatan di sekitarnya—sama seperti bila ia berada bersama kakaknya—bahkan meski udara di luar sana dingin akan hujan.

* * *

><p><strong>Owari.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

* * *

><p>Uwaaaaaaah... GOMEEEENNNN ENDINGNYA NGGANTUNG BANGEEET! Sang author baka ini tidak punya inspirasi untuk melanjutkannya.<p>

Gimana? Angst-nya kerasa? Kagak? Ya udah... saya lagi stres habis TPM, mana Senin besok langsung GALA pagi GALA pagi GALA sore GALA sore mulu...

Ini dibuat habis TPM tingkat kota. Nilai saya... hiks... saya masih harus banyak belajar lagi... soakan saya mendapat NEM lebih dari 38 biar bisa masuk SMA tetangga yang favorit itu. saya cuma ranking 665 dari 7705 siswa se kota JOGJA... mana nilai IPA & MTK-ku jelek banget pula...

Terus, doakan saya lulus ujian praktek olahraga: lari keliling kompleks **SMP 5-Telkom-SD Serayu **tiga putaran dalam waktu kurang dari sempatbelas setengah menit. Alias, sekitar lari 1 kilometer lebih berapa gitu.

lirik lagu yang disenandungin Kaiko tadi lirik ngawur. jangan cari di gugel, kay?

* * *

><p><strong>Pengumuman:<strong>

* * *

><p>Dua author coretkerencoret aneh: <em>Asakuro Yuuki <em>dan _Asakuro Zaito _alias Asakuro twins #plak memutuskan untuk meninggalkan akunnya masing-masing dan menggabungkan akun di akun _Yuu-Zai Baka_ ini. Bukan berarti akun mereka dihapus, hanya saja, mereka tidak akan mem-publish cerita dari akun sana lagi. Mereka akan mem-publish cerita lewat akun ini.

Makanya, kalau ada cerita baru dari _Yuu-Zai Baka_, lihat disclaimernya, buatan siapa gitu. Kalo tulisannya **© Asakuro Yuuki** berarti bikinan Yuuki, kalau tulisannya **© Asakuro Zaito **berarti bikinannya Zaito, tapi kalo tulisannya **© Yuu-Zai Baka **berarti mereka berdua duet, maksudnya collab.

Oke oke? Bye bye~


End file.
